The invention relates to a video recorder system including a video recorder in which the operating elements thereof can be operated by a person according to a desired mode of operation as outlined in the operating instructions.
In the course of time, operation and programming of a video recorder having become increasingly more difficult due to the increasing availability of equipment, particularly since, compared to earlier devices of the electronic entertainment art, many new operating functions have been added. Often a plurality of operating elements must be actuated in a certain sequence or even simultaneously. Operation and programming are thus difficult even after longer periods of practice. Although instructions regarding the correct operation of the recorder are contained in printed operating instructions, such operating instructions are very voluminous due to the multitude of possible functions, such as, for example, station programming, programming a clock, recording, playback, time lapse, slow motion, still picture playback. Generally, the necessary knowledge regarding operation must often be reacquired by renewed reading of the operating instructions. Operation of such recorders in practice is often difficult even for expert operators. The result may be, inter alia, that, for example, a desired broadcast is not recorded in the absence of the operator or an already existing recording is inadvertently erased.